At First Sight
by autumnroses
Summary: Willow returns to the Hellmouth six months after it’s been sealed, meanwhile SG1 is sent to investigate the crater that was once Sunnydale in order to learn anything about what happened and see if the Slayer and her crew were somehow linked to the Goa
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Willow returns to the Hellmouth six months after it's been sealed, meanwhile SG1 is sent to investigate the crater that was once Sunnydale in order to learn anything about what happened and see if the Slayer and her crew were somehow linked to the Goa'uld. Willow/Daniel pairing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either show {although like many people I wish that I did} also don't bother suing me, I own nothing and I'm Canadian so my money is worthless to you.  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Distribution: FanFiction.net and Twisting the Hellmouth, but because this fic really sucks I don't think I'll put it anywhere else. But if someone is feeling really daring and wants it, just send me an e-mail and ask.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Daniel Jackson  
  
Author's Notes: This whole thing is crossover, AU, so on so forth and all that jazz.  
  
Takes place six months after the end of Buffy, and instead of splitting up the Scooby Gang stayed together. On Angel it's the beginning of season. I'm hoping to catch most of the new episodes on re-runs seeing as I keep missing them cause of work, but I've got someone giving me a run down of the major events that have been going on. There is no Connor {sorry folks I'll put him in a different fic sometime} and Cordelia is around, just pretend most of the events after Orpheus never happened and Cordelia is alive, healthy and bouncin' around with visions, the AI team still move on to work for Wolfram & Hart. And Stargate is at the point of the series before Jonas shows up {p.s. sorry Jonas fans but he's not in here}  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
Italy  
  
"Willow, you've got to do this for me please, I know you wanna strike out on your own for awhile but you need to do this one last thing for me please," Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy ... I WON'T let you down."  
  
Buffy visibly relaxed, same ol' faithful Willow. Buffy knew that she wouldn't let her down, she didn't want Willow to go but there was no one else qualified for the job. She sighed and looked at her friend both their eyes mirrored love and friendship.  
  
"Come on Wills," Buffy said softly, "lets go get you packed..."  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
Colorado  
  
General Hammond looked at the shocked and disbelieving faces of SG1. OK he could deal with Sam, Jack, and Daniel being shocked but Teal'c he couldn't deal with. He knew this day would come, he just hadn't figured that it would come so soon, Teal'c 's eyes were half open and his mouth was hanging wide in a slack jawed fashion, gapping at what General Hammond had just finished presenting to them.  
  
The General cleared his throat. "Look, I know that this is a lot to take in right now but your orders are clear. All members of SG1 are to report to the site of the Sunnydale disaster zone and..."  
  
"I get that General," Jack interjected as he cut him off. "We have presidential orders, blah, blah, blah. We've spent the past eight and a half HOURS learning that hell gods, demons, higher powers, vampires, werewolves, and a whole shitload of things that we never even knew exist, DO EXIST... like Slayers!" Jack raged.  
  
The General tried to interject but was successfully cut off by Jack once again.  
  
"We had to sit here and learn all about the most detailed history the U.S. government could gather about a small group of supernatural screw-ups who actually refer to themselves as 'The Scooby Gang'! All of which have appeared to have dropped off the face of the planet even though we know for a fact that the majority of them escaped Sunnydale before it turned into a giant dusty crater! Why us General? Who did we manage to piss off this time? We interact with ALIENS, we do not investigate what ruins lie hidden beneath dirt!"  
  
"Actually you know Jack uh investigating ruins that lie hidden beneath umm dirt IS part of my job description..." Daniel piped up.  
  
Jack shot him a look but before he could utter a word General Hammond cut in.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill you have your orders, you and the rest of SG1 are to report to California to investigate the Sunnydale disaster zone and find out what happened to 'The Scooby Gang' and find out if anything that they or that town has any relationship to the Goual'd.  
  
Jack sighed; he knew the Scooby's history. He read the reports from nearly every branch of government on those people, even the highly classified Initiative files. He knew that these people, could handle more then even he and his team could but there was still something in the back of his mind that was nagging him, something about this mission. They were headed for more then they bargained for...  
  
- - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
L.A.  
  
Angel bounded into his office at Wolfram &Hart. Cordelia was on the floor screaming in pain. Gunn and Wesley were already at her side with aspirin and comfort.  
  
"Cordelia ... Cordelia are you alright? What did you see?" Wesley cooed.  
  
'Oh god the visions must be getting harder for her to handle. She's shaking all over,' Angel thought to himself.  
  
"Cordy," Angel said gently as he helped her to her feet and over to the couch. As soon as they were seated she stared at him suddenly with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Willow," she whispered. "We need to find Buffy, ... Giles, ... Anybody! ... Willow's in danger, she's heading into a trap!"  
  
Angel looked over at Wesley who nodded.  
  
"I'll go make the call," Wes stated calmly before he bolted from the room to his office to find his address book.  
  
Angel just held Cordelia and thought to himself ' who would want to hurt Willow? Why would they? I won't let anything happen to her, she gave me my soul, I just pray that we won't be too late.' 


	2. Anticipation

Hellmouth - Sunnydale  
  
'Goddess this place is so haunted! Why did I come here at dusk?' The redhead internally berated herself, 'but Buffy asked me to do this, no more prophecies will happen over this hellmouth, No sir –re -bob. Just a tiny spell to cloak the hellmouth for good from demons, and vampires, and other icky things that go bump in the night. Oh goddess I'm babbling in my head, I'm on a mission from Buffy and I'm babbling in my head...'  
  
Suddenly Willow heard a piece of the wreckage that was once Sunnydale break nearby on its own accord.  
  
'Well I better find a place to set up this spell and to stop talking to myself, yup sounds like a plan...'  
  
Willow steeled herself and trekked off to find a safe clear space to set up for the cloaking spell. All the while praying to the goddess to protect her just in case.  
  
--- Meanwhile on the other side of the crater ---  
  
"Wow," Daniel breathed out.  
  
"Yes, wow, wow as in wow what a dump!"  
  
"Jack that isn't a very nice thing to say...after all this is a very evil place and many innocent people have died here..."  
  
"Sorry Daniel for trying to lighten the mood"  
  
"Jack, Daniel, that's enough," Sam chided. "We need to finish a perimeter sweep before we can set up camp. It's already dusk so we need to get a move on now."  
  
"O'Neill, Major Carter is correct, although I believe that we should set up camp up top on the cliffs edge. My symbote is not at ease here."  
  
"Junior is probably just sensing all the mystical energy that converges here."  
  
"No O'Neill there are two presence's roaming here. Both of them are powerful...very powerful,"  
  
"Alright everyone," Jack sighed. "Check your gear, we're going on a witch hunt."  
  
Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c all turned around to Jack with raised eyebrows and stared.  
  
"What?" Jack cried, "Aren't I allowed at least a little bit of hellmouth humour?"  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - - L.A.  
  
"Buffy how could you? Why did you send Willow alone? If you had a prophetic dream why did you not tell anyone. Xander, Mr.Giles, Me, anyone? We're all here to help you Buffy. Why did you not turn to us?" Wesley ranted, barely able to believe what he had been told.  
  
"I THOUGHT that she could handle it on her own, she's the only one powerful enough Wesley. What could we have done to help her? She's the only one who can pull this off Wes..."  
  
"Buffy you could have went with her for company, for support, for someone to watch her back. Who knows what kind of evil is still lurking around the hellmouth."  
  
"Oh god Wes, I never thought of it like that. Oh god I sent my best friend into a death trap, what have I done?"  
  
"It's alright Buffy, you only thought that you were doing what was right, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure Willow WILL be able to handle herself. But I have sent the company jet out to get you, Dawn, Xander, Faith, Robin, and Mr.Giles. It's already in the air."  
  
"Thank you Wes"  
  
"Its no problem really, I assure you, and Buffy..."  
  
"Yes Wesley?"  
  
"Willow WILL be alright"  
  
"I believe you. I'll be seeing you soon OK?"  
  
"We'll be waiting"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Ta"  
  
Wesley hung up the phone, placed his head in his hands and sighed. He told Buffy that Willow would be alright, problem was he was having trouble believing that himself. 


	3. Green Meets Blue

Hellmouth - Sunnydale  
  
Willow looked around carefully. She sensed an evil presence as soon as she began looking for a place to set up. She could also feel four more beings enter the crater but they didn't worry her like the first one did.  
  
She gave one last look around and sighed before beginning her incantation and drawing a circle with her sand.  
  
Her circle completed she stood in the centre, her head bowed and arms at her sides. Her hands were facing palm out and her fingers were stretched apart as she began to chant the spell. Softly at first, her voice becoming louder as she began to feel the tendrils of earth, black, and white magic rise around her.  
  
--- Meanwhile not to far away ---  
  
"Hey can you guys hear that?" Sam asked. "Daniel what language is that?"  
  
"It sounds like...oh god!"  
  
"Daniel stop! Get back here! What the hell is going on?" Jack hollered as Daniel ran off in the direction of the chanting.  
  
"Alright Sam, Teal'c come on, looks like we're got trouble."  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
Daniel stopped short as he beheld the sight in front of him. There was a beam of white light encasing a girl who was slowly beginning to levitate. Dots of all different and brilliant colours were slowly rising from the ground and transform into white as they slowly wound their way up and around her.  
  
'Who was this red headed siren?' he mused as he heard he rest of SG1 come up beside him and stop.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as the mysterious figure lifter her head.  
  
'It was that girl!' his mind screamed. One of the Scooby Gang, the girl who had such a thick file from hacking into government files alone! Willow, yes this girl was Willow Rosenberg. God the pictures of her in the files didn't do her justice.  
  
He snapped out of his trance as he heard the rest of his team mates power up their zats.  
  
"No, no don't fire on her!" he pleaded. "That's Willow Rosenberg, and that spell or ritual or whatever she's casting is good. One to stop evil, it's to cloak all this mystical energy from everyone forever."  
  
Jack nodded and they lowered their zats but Teal'c wouldn't power his down. Jack was about to order him but all of a sudden they saw Willow begin to convulse. The light that surrounded her began to dim and from the shadows a cloaked figure emerged  
  
The figure was chanting and its voice became stronger as the light from around Willow began to fade even more.  
  
"Teal'c now!" Jack shouted.  
  
Teal'c fired twice at the cloaked figure hitting him in the neck. It stumbled backwards and stopped chanting. The white light around Willow returned brighter than before. Her chanting became stronger and she rotated to face the cloaked figure that had regained its footing.  
  
"Oh my god sir, Teal'c hit that thing twice, it should be dead! What the hell is that thing?" Sam demanded.  
  
But before Jack could give another order to strike there was a blinding flash of white. The SG1 crew looked around them but the mysterious cloaked figure was gone without a trace.  
  
The column of light around Willow began to fade and Daniel rushed over to catch her as she slowly drifted back to the ground.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow moaned. She could vaguely hear the unfamiliar voice calling her name.  
  
"Willow?...Willow come on...please wake up!" the mystery voice persisted.  
  
She moaned again as she stirred then froze. She was in someone's arms! Someone was holding her!  
  
"Willow?" the voice, asked softly now.  
  
She felt so warm and safe in those strong arms, like she belonged there.  
  
She could hear more voices around her but couldn't make out any words...Goddess she was soo tired! That's when she felt it. One of the hands of the person cradling her was stroking her face with feather light touches. She moaned again and leaned into the touch. Goddess this was too good to be true. Her eyes fluttered.  
  
"Jack...Jack I think she's waking up!"  
  
"Good Daniel keep talking to her. I just finished talking to Hammond, transport is almost here."  
  
'Who's Jack or Daniel or Hammond?' Goddess she was soo tired! That guy Jack, yes that guy who was talking from farther away sounded military ... military oh goddess the Initiative! But why wasn't she scared? These arms. She felt so perfect in these arms...no not just any arms...Daniel's arms. But who is Daniel? Willow against her better judgement snuggled into him as she felt his fingers on her cheek. She revelled in the faint touch of his hand tracing the contours of her face.  
  
"Willow," Daniel voice cooed softly. "You must wake up now, please just wake up for me please."  
  
Oh goddess his voice was filled with soo much emotion...but why? She gathered all of her strength and after a few failed attempts she managed to open her eyes. What she saw took her breath away and an audible gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Small smiles crept across both of their faces.  
  
"I am truly in heaven," Willow whispered as green eyes met blue... 


	4. Explanations

L.A.  
  
'It's a big office, why does it feel so cramped?' Angel mused as he looked around the room. Everyone had just settled down 15 minutes ago after an overwhelming and teary welcome and then nearly disastrous arrival of 'ghost Spike'. Angel sighed as he tried to forget that and looked around the room again. Everyone was soo damn silent. They were all afraid to be the first to speak. They all had the same thought on their mind...  
  
Willow.  
  
Angel was afraid to speak first as well. He was afraid...no he was terrified to know what was going on. Wesley refused to tell any of them anything...not until Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Robin, and Faith all arrived from the airport. And now they were all here, all refusing to speak or look one another in the eye. The tension in the room was unbearable. OK Angel steeled himself. I'm gonna talk first, I'll break this silence... I'll...  
  
"I bet your all wondering where Willow is"  
  
Buffy! Buffy had been THE most silent of the group since their arrival, but she was the first to break the silence of the group. Curious...No one answered her and Angel leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.  
  
"I know where she is, and I'm going to be completely honest with all of you. I'll tell you everything... a few nights ago I had a prophecy dream...but I didn't tell anyone about it" Buffy paused to look at Wesley before continuing. "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to prevent it."  
  
Everyone started yelling at Buffy, asking her why, why, why. But with tears in her eyes she raised her hand and they settled down.  
  
"I – I didn't want anyone to prevent it because it was a good prophecy dream. There was no evil, no violence, and no apocalypses." She took a deep breath and continued. "Willow told me after Kennedy ran off with that other slayer that she had called Willow a goddess after she activated the potentials. Well in the dream I had there were these creepy guys in cloaks trying to suck magic out of the crater that used to be the hellmouth and every one of us was fighting. Then I could see Willow doing a spell to cloak the magic of the hellmouth permanently and get rid of the bad guys. But they also kill her. But because of the spell she does and the fact that she dies she becomes a real life goddess. Who doesn't return to us."  
  
"Buffy.." Giles tried to interject.  
  
"I thought that if I didn't tell anyone, and told her only a half truth then she would be safe and she wouldn't have to die, "Buffy was starting to cry hard now. "I thought that if I sent her now to cloak the hellmouth then we could avoid the creepy guys all together...and I didn't want anyone to die, we've already lost too many...and I'm afraid to go back there...I'm afraid.... I just don't want anyone else to die..." Buffy completely broke down in huge raking sobs.  
  
Dawn and Xander both leaned over to hug Buffy. 'God' Angel thought. 'This wasn't Buffy. The Buffy he knew was stronger then this.' It chilled him to think that someone so strong could be so fragile. He walked over to her, knelt down, and lightly placed his hand under her chin and raised it slowly so that they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"Buffy," he said softly. "I know you're scared, and I know that you did what you thought was right. But I think that we should put everything behind us for now and just concentrate on getting Willow back...OK...She's probably still alright...Cordy's vision was most likely the PTB giving us a residual of your dream. So what do you say? Should we just take a little trip and see if she's still there? She's probably on her way back to Italy right now and will laugh at us once she gets back and finds out what's going on. She'll just laugh at us for over reacting like this."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Buffy said with now dry eyes. We'll wait until tomorrow morning and if she hasn't made it back to Italy and we can't find her we'll go back to the hellmouth."  
  
Angel just gave her a sad smile and hugged her. Meanwhile Giles drifted over to where Lorne and Wesley were standing by themselves.  
  
"I have heard ever prophetic dream that Buffy has ever had but that by far was the most detailed one."  
  
"I agree, the little muffin isn't telling us the truth, but I don't think it's her fault, she simply doesn't realise that these are lies."  
  
"Do you believe that someone has been planting dreams in Buffy's mind Mr.Giles?"  
  
"Perhaps, but if someone has, WHO, why, and what does it have to do with Willow?" 


	5. Unwelcome Surprises

Hellmouth – Sunnydale  
  
She passed out. He just couldn't believe it! They had just shared a very fluffy moment that reminded him of the fairy tales he used to hear as a small child where it's like pure heaven and love at first sight, and he was ready to lean down and kiss her and she passes out. Daniel sighed as he looked at her again. She looked so young and innocent. He couldn't believe that she had done the things he had read about, it just boggled his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jack called to him and told him that transport had arrived.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
Colorado  
  
Jack looked across the table at Daniel who had just taken his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes. The guy looked beat. He had stayed at Willow's side all the way back to Colorado to the base. The only reason he was here instead of in the med lab was because the General ordered him said 'if Doctor Fraiser is going to the de-briefing you are too'. And now after the Janet had dropped the bombshell he looked like he was ready to fall apart.  
  
"Coma."  
  
Oh yeah he was buying him a beer after the de-briefing.  
  
"How is that possible, I-I mean she responded to me back at the crater. How could she just slip into a coma?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure at this point, we need to run some more tests but at this point the theory is that she's completely drained of all her magical energy. Her vitals are down but they should return to normal once she gets enough rest."  
  
Daniel just looked at the Doc with such trust and yet at the same time disbelief. Oh yeah he was gonna get everyone drunk and forget about their little situation. Daniel was getting to attached to this Willow girl. He had such a big heart and wore it on his sleeve. Women always ended up hurting him in the end even if it is unintentional.  
  
"Well," General Hammond piped up. "If that is everything I say we adjourn for now and meet again at 0900 for a status report. Everyone go and get some sleep please."  
  
--- ~*~*~*~*~*~ ---  
  
Jack followed Sam, Janet, and Daniel down to the med lab. He was there for two reasons: to look out for Daniel, and to just see how this Willow kid was doing. Just as they reached the door buzzers started going off.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser hurry, she's flat lining!" one of the nurses called out.  
  
Oh shit, thought Jack, this isn't good. This isn't good at all! He held Daniel back and watched as Doc Fraiser and two nurses worked furiously to revive Willow. But after 5 minutes his hope diminished.  
  
"I'm sorry,' Doctor Fraiser said. "But there was just nothing we could do. Her condition was much weaker than we thought. Willow Rosenberg is dead." 


	6. A Promise, A Bargain, And A Bond

The Powers That Be  
  
"Whoa"  
  
"Now that you know the truth what would you do?"  
  
"I would go back...right now an-and tell Buffy the truth. Straighten everything out. I don't want her to feel scared or guilty anymore. She has to know the truth. They used her, th-those meanies used her!"  
  
"If we send you back it will be at a price..."  
  
"What sort of price?"  
  
"That you will bond your soul to that of the person who awoke you. And when that person dies, you will die and then you will work for us...forever."  
  
"Will I have to work for you before I die umm again?"  
  
"No more then you had since you were 15. You may live your life freely as long as you bond your soul to the person who awoke you and you work for us after you die."  
  
"How...how will I know who awoke me? What does that mean exactly? The person who brought me into the world, like you know my mom or something. Can you like give me a tiny clue please? An-and how will I 'bond' my soul to this person?"  
  
"You shall know when the time arises."  
  
"You know umm you guys could be like a little less vague."  
  
"Are you ready to go back to your friends Willow? They are all waiting for you in Los Angeles ..."  
  
"Wait! What? But Buffy, and Xander and everyone was in Italy before I left...why are they in L.A.?"  
  
"They are waiting for you Willow..."  
  
"W-wait, but why..."  
  
"Goodbye Willow, remember your promise"  
  
-- - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
A bright flash of light filled Willows senses.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
Colorado  
  
"Corporal, put the base under high alert!" General Hammond barked out. Just one minute ago he had been called down to the med lab to confirm the death of Willow Rosenberg, who's lifeless body had just disappeared in a bright flash of white light as he stepped through the door. What the hell was going on?  
  
- - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
L.A  
  
"OK, we've waited too long, I know something's wrong, I say we head to the crater right now!" Buffy shouted back to Angel as she made her way to his office to find anyone who would go with her to get Willow.  
  
"Buffy, come on, just a little bit longer please!" Angel pleaded. "If you were her would you head back..."  
  
But Angel was cut off when a brilliant flash of white light filled the room just as they stepped through the door.  
  
Buffy gasped. "Willow?"  
  
"Buffy" 


	7. Bars, Blondes, And Reunions

L.A.  
  
"Oh my god Willow!" Buffy cried as she launched herself at the red head in the centre of the room. "Oh thank god, you're OK! You had me soo worried Wills, PLEASE promise me that you'll never ever worry me like that again!"  
  
"Buffy, can't breathe...dead lungs...un-used to...breathing while...being crushed ...by...slayer strength..." Willow managed to breathe out.  
  
The huge smile that graced Buffy's face faded as she released Willow just enough to look her straight in the eyes. "Dead lungs? W-Willlow what do you mean by dead lungs...?"  
  
"I died, but its OK...the PTB gave me a second chance, Buffy it's OK don't cry. What's wrong, come on tell me...Buffy?"  
  
"Just ... j-just tell me everything that happened to you. "  
  
"There isn't much to tell really except for what the PTB told me."  
  
"Well...what did they tell you Wills?"  
  
"Basically? Well basically they told me that your dream wasn't prophetic...you had a dream implanted in your mind by a group of demons who wear cloaks in order for you to send me alone into a trap."  
  
"B-b-but why?" Buffy asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"To get me out of the way so I couldn't do things like help you, or bring you back to life. They wanted to get me out of the way in order to kill you Buffy."  
  
Buffy began to cry but Willow brushed the tears away. "Don't cry Buffy, I managed to destroy the leader before he could kill me, only downside was that I was soo drained of my natural energy as well as my magic, I – I slipped into a coma and died. But the PTB made me a deal. They promised to send me back and let me lead a normal life as long as I promised to bind myself with the person who woke me. When that person dies I will die and then I have to spend the rest of eternity doing whatever job the Powers decide to give me."  
  
Buffy sniffled and looked her friend in the eye to confirm the truth in what she had just been told.  
  
"It's a good deal, really"  
  
"Who is the person you have to bind yourself to?"  
  
"I don't know but I have to find out."  
  
"Willow"  
  
"Yes Buffy?"  
  
"I'm soo happy that you're alright."  
  
Willow's smile was mirrored by Buffy.  
  
"I might as well find out who I'm binding myself to now, then I can come back to you guys and give you all my undivided attention. "  
  
"We'll be waiting," Buffy said softly.  
  
Although she was extremely exhausted Willow gave Buffy one last hug and looked around at the room full of familiar faces. She focused her energies and chanted a small incantation. With a bright flash of white light she was gone.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
Colorado  
  
"Daniel are you sure that you're going to be alright by yourself? I don't want to leave you all alone in some bar after what you've just been through. Why don't you come with me back to the base huh, I really need to drop off Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here off in the med lab and I wouldn't say no to some company. Come on, what do ya say Danny boy?"  
  
Daniel just stared at Jack; Willow was dead and her body is missing. Jack had decided that they all needed to wind down and they all proceeded to the nearest bar where Sam and Teal'c didn't feel like drinking and instead stuck to nacho's and free pretzels. Now the two of them were sick as dogs and Jack who was about to take them back to the base to be treated by Janet. But before he left he was trying one for one last plea to get his friend to come with them instead of drowning his sorrows alone in some run down bar.  
  
Daniel shook his head and told Jack that he'd be OK. Just one more drink after this one and he'd call a cab and go straight home and to bed. Jack seemed to accept this answer after much debate and then promptly left with Teal'c and Same to get their stomachs a much needed pump. Daniel did exactly as he promised ... to a point. One drink, cab home, but instead of heading straight to bed he decided to take a shower to wash the days events away.  
  
He stripped away his clothes slowly before standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Running one hand through his short brown hair while, he took off his glasses with the other. He leaned against the counter as he blinked and struggled to focus on his reflection in the mirror. Sighing he set his glasses down and turned to the shower and cranked the hot water on full blast. As he stepped under the spray he missed the bright flash of white light that came from the other room.  
  
He just stood under the spay of hot water for a minute before taking his soap and rubbing in generously across his chest, working his way slowly down to his abs, and slowly still farther down his body. Covering his legs in soap with long, fluid strokes. He continued to wash the rest of his body with the same slow, fluid treatment. When he finished he grabbed a small fluffy white towel from the rack and dried off quickly before wrapping the towel around his mid-section and stumbling off to his bedroom. Not even bothering to turn on any lights Daniel walked over to his bed and let his towel drop to the floor before pulling back the covers and crawling underneath into its warmth.  
  
Trying to settle into a more comfortable position Daniel rolled over and felt something against his face. He reached one arm back towards his bedside table and turned on the light.  
  
"OH –oh god!" Daniel panicked as he sat up straight as bolt staring at the red headed figure lying next to him. It was Willow, still dressed in her hospital garb, breathing. BREATHING! Oh god that meant, yes that meant that Willow was still alive, a huge smile graced Daniel's face as he stared down at her. But just how did she get here? His thoughts were quickly disrupted when all of his movement woke her up. They took one look at each other before she developed a look of pure terror across her face. Daniel's smile disappeared as she began to scramble away from him, muttering something he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Shh, shh it's OK Willow, you're safe here. I won't hurt you. My name is Daniel Jackson, I was one of the people who umm found you yesterday."  
  
"Y-y-you," she managed to sputter out.  
  
Daniel watched as the emotions played across her face, fear, recognition, understanding, and then terror. She started babbling quietly as she began backing away more until she was teetering over the opposite side of the bed. He was bewildered for a moment when she stopped suddenly, and blushed soo violently he couldn't figure out why she wasn't passing out. It wasn't until he heard the soft 'wow' and seen her look down when he realised that his covers no longer covered him and he was completely exposed. He began to blush as well as he pawed furiously for the sheets to cover himself. Was that a look of disappointment he saw flash across her face? He didn't have time to ponder it as she once again began to freak out.  
  
He tried to grab for her but it was too late, she tried to back up too far and fell off of Daniel's bed, hitting her head on the other bedside table. Daniel sighed. He was soo ecstatic that Willow was indeed alive, but now he feared more then anything that he would never be able to talk to her, especially after she just established a pattern of passing out, knocking herself out, or dying in his presence. He sighed once more as he carefully picked her up and set her gently back down on his bed. He then reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, hey it's Daniel, I umm, I've uh got a small situation over here."  
  
"Daniel what's the matter?"  
  
"Well uh, it's...it's kinda hard to explain, it's very unusual, unprecedented even."  
  
"Daniel just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"There's a woman in my bed."  
  
"You're right that is unprecedented"  
  
"Jack I'm being serious, there is a woman in my bed and I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Oh, no, oh god no please Danny, please tell me that I don't have to give you the sex talk. It's been a rough night. Have you ever seen a Jaffa throw up half a basket's worth of spicy nachos with cheese? Have you? Well I have and let me tell you I would rather die before I seen that again."  
  
"Jack listen to me I'm being serious." Daniel sighed. "There is a woman in my bed and I have no clue how she got there."  
  
"How much did you have to drink tonight Danny boy? I KNEW that I shouldn't of left you alone at that bar, I should of just taken you with Sam and I and the incredible puking Jaffa back to the base.  
  
"She's not from the bar Jack...She's.... She's..."  
  
"She's who Daniel?"  
  
"Willow Rosenberg" 


	8. Recognition

Colorado  
  
"Jack! WOW that was fast, come in please, just let me go get my glasses."  
  
"And maybe some pants..." Jack drawled as his line of vision lingered downwards.  
  
"Huh? Oh...OH GOD!" Came Daniel's shocked reply as he used the front door to his apartment as a shield to cover his still naked form. 'Huh,' Daniel mused, was that a look of disappointment on Jacks face? 'Stop being paranoid!" Daniel internally berated himself. 'I've got to focus on Willow.'  
  
"She uh, she's in there Jack, and I'll uh, I'll umm I'll be right back," Daniel said quickly while gesturing in the direction of his bedroom. As soon as Jack was nearly to the bedroom Daniel quickly shut the door and practically dove for bathroom where he quickly donned the clothes he had just stripped out of nearly a half-hour before. Grabbing his glasses off the counter he left the bathroom and nearly ran into Jack coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"She's still out cold but other then that she looks fine. Well as fine as someone could look considering that they've technically been dead for a little over four and a half hours..."  
  
"I don't understand how all of this is happening, first she's according to all reports healthy, then she performs a spell that leaves her unconscious, then she's in a coma but expected to recover. Only then an hour later she dies and a few hours after that she's alive and perfectly healthy again until she knocks herself out cold... How was she able to – to just...resurrect herself?"  
  
"I donno Daniel but I think that we should get sleeping beauty here back to SGC and checked out by Janet before she wakes up again. "  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Come on, you carry her and I'll drive"  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
"Brain activity is up...I think she's coming around Dr. Jackson..."  
  
"Thank goodness...Willow? Willow can you here me? Come on Willow its time for you to wake up."  
  
Willow moaned and stirred slightly. Goddess her head hurt! She could here people around her talking but she wasn't entirely sure about what. Did she mention that her head hurt? She recognised the voice of the person calling her name but she couldn't remember how or from when. She moaned and stirred but froze when she realised that she couldn't move either of her arms. She forced herself to stay calm as she realised that there was something binding both of her wrists to the bed that she was currently laying on. A large, warm hand took her right hand gently and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at the person who was touching her and calling out her name. It was that guy! She knew his face somehow...but where.... Oh goddess her mind screamed. He was there at the Hellmouth! She had woken up to find herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen as the melded into a bright white tunnel that she felt like she was floating up for hours to heaven until she met the PTB. Then they had told her the truth about everything and offered her a second chance, next thing she knew she was in L.A. with both the Scooby and the Fang Gangs. Then what did she do? Oh yes she cast a little teleportation spell to lead her to the person who had awoken her and that's when she found herself once again staring into the eyes of this man before she was knocked unconscious and woke up next to him calling her name yet again....  
  
"You.... You're the one!" Willow barely whispered.  
  
"Jack! Janet! General! She's awake!" Daniel yelled back over his shoulder at the group.  
  
"Willow, I'm General Hammond. We..."  
  
But Willow cut him off, her eyes never once leaving Daniel's face. "You it! You're the one!"  
  
"Dr. Jackson what is she talking about?" General Hammond demanded.  
  
'I – I have no clue sir... Willow what are you talking about?"  
  
"You're the one, I've figured it out now! Every time I awake you're RIGHT there. You're the one who awoke me, you're the one I'm looking for!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I still don't quite understand. Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"I needed to find the person who awoke me so I can bind myself to them so that when they die I die. And now that I've found you, you can un-tie me so I can bind myself to you and be off on my merry way for however long of life that you have left to live."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up the gravy train there for a minute kiddo. Who sent you? Why do you have to bind yourself with Daniel? And most importantly why does it have to be on the condition of his death?"  
  
"Well umm you see its uhh it's kinda complicated. An-and actually I think this should just be between me and him so if you'll excuse us." And with that both Willow and Daniel disappeared.  
  
"Someone put the base on red alert!" General Hammond barked out. Once again he asked himself what the hell was going on here. 


	9. Mass Confusion

"WOW," Daniel breathed out. "That was ... that was something else."  
  
Willow leaned against the wall and slid down until she hit the floor. The faintest trickle of blood was beginning to seep from her left nostril as she tried in vain to control her breathing.  
  
"Willow why are we in the hallway? Wil..OH GOD! Willow are you alright?" Cried Daniel as he rushed over to Willow, checking her over for any sign on trauma.  
  
"I'm fine, coma's and dying and concussions just seem to take a lot out of a girl"  
  
Daniel wrapped his arms around her, "Come on lets just get you back to the lab so Doctor Frasier can check you out now that you're awake."  
  
Willow just nodded her head and allowed him to pull her up slowly. She was having trouble standing on her own so in a surprise gesture Daniel swept her up into his arms. She knew that she should probably be running right now. She didn't know where she was, or who these people were exactly but she just didn't have the strength to do anything about it. Her magic was so drained; she was only able to move herself and Daniel to the hallway outside the room she had woken in.  
  
"General you can call off the red alert now"  
  
Daniel's voice snapped Willow out of her self-reflective state. She blinked her eyes and tried to focus on his face. He was very cute, very really cute...'stop it Willow!' she told herself. You like girls, you've had two very serious relationships with them. You can't be looking at other people yet you and Kennedy only broke up a month and a half ago.' 'Besides, boys are icky...bad...remember Oz?' Wait why was she thinking these things now?  
  
To change the subject in her mind she began to look at the people who had gathered around her and Daniel. She knew they were talking about something but she wasn't sure just what, still exhausted she looked at their appearances. They all looked human although there was a tall black man with a medallion pressed into his forehead that made her stop and focus her attention on him. He wasn't evil but there was just something different about him that she just couldn't place. Her eyes were locked on him but she could feel the exhaustion creep into her vision as well. The man had noticed her staring at him and when her head began to droop slightly he spoke up.  
  
"General Hammond I believe that in order for Willow Rosenberg to receive the proper rest required to recover she should be sedated. After she has awakened I have much desire to speak with her."  
  
What he wanted her sedated! Why! ...What.... No the general guy was agreeing with him.... General.... GENERAL. Oh crap! Oh goddess, no, it can't be, it couldn't be. There was no way that she was in the Initiative! That meant that Daniel was one too! Oh Goddess she was screwed wasn't she.  
  
She began trembling in pure terror as she watched as a brunette woman in a lab coat came towards her with a syringe. Her eyes turned up once again to look at Daniel. He looked down at her, his face full of care and compassion. Goddess he was yummy.  
  
Her eyes rolled back as she felt the sting of the needle in her arm. And everything turned to black. 


	10. Idle Conversations

L.A.  
  
"Buffy, have you ever read A tale of two cities by uh Charles Dickens?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Oh no never mind ... it doesn't matter."  
  
"No what is it...tell me Giles."  
  
"Well it's ... it's just that I can't help thinking of that book at the moment."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well in 'a tale of two cities' there is this character...a...a girl by the name of Lucie. And in this book she's often referred to as 'the golden thread'. She is the most compassionate of all the characters. Her love alone has the power to transform those around her and keep everyone together."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And she reminds me of Willow. Who although has done some things that no girl should of ever done or experienced is like a daughter to me. As are you. I do honestly love you, and Xander, and Willow, like my own children ... Well even though I never have had children of my own..."  
  
"Giles!" Buffy cut him off.  
  
Giles's attention snapped to Buffy who looked at him softly.  
  
"We know Giles. Xander, Willow, and I, we know. We had biological father's who were never around. YOU WERE. You are our father."  
  
"Oh my, I ... I had no idea that you children thought that way."  
  
Buffy and Giles hugged each other. Buffy looked into Giles's eyes.  
  
"Soon we'll be a complete family again."  
  
Colorado  
  
"Teal'c why do you want to talk to Willow personally?"  
  
"O'Neill, I do not wish to converse with Willow Rosenberg alone."  
  
"Then why did you say that you did?"  
  
"It was merely a test."  
  
"What sort of test?"  
  
"One to gage her reaction. My symbote felt uneasy in her presence and I could tell that she although she is very powerful, she was also terrified of us. I merely wished to see if she would any threat. And since she did not attack us we will not have to worry about dying by her hand."  
  
"Uh huh, well thanks for letting us in on your plan ahead of time Teal'c. It's very re-assuring." Jack responded trying to sound casual. "Anyway I'll see you later big guy."  
  
"Goodbye O'Neill." 


	11. Formal Introductions

Colorado  
  
"Well look who's up. Good morning Miss Rosenberg, how do you feel?"  
  
"Daniel?" Willow asked looking around the room for the strange mystery man who she had come to like and trust even though she only knew as much as his name.  
  
"He's not here. Col. O'Neill dragged him out of here half an hour ago to freshen up and eat something.... He hasn't left your side the entire time."  
  
"Who are you? How long have I been out? When will Daniel be back?"  
  
"My name is Doctor Fraiser, and you've been out for two days now."  
  
"But where is Daniel?"  
  
"As soon as I give you the medical all clear I'll take you upstairs to see General Hammond." A look of terror flashed across Willow's face. "Don't worry, Daniel will be there."  
  
Willow relaxed considerably but not completely as the doctor began checking her pupils. She could only pray now that she had made the right decision by accepting the powers offer to bring her back.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - -  
  
"Ah, Doctor Fraiser, good to see you, and Miss. Rosenberg I must say that you are looking considerably better." General Hammond stated sincerely with a kind smile on his face.  
  
Willow just nodded as she scanned the room. The only people in there were the people she had last seen in the med lab. She quietly took a seat between General Hammond and Janet and waited for them to begin.  
  
"Willow, we don't want you to be frightened of us," General Hammond began softly. "We know all about you and The Scooby Gang as well as your friends from L.A."  
  
A look of pure terror arose once again on Willow's face as she muttered a few words before a barrier of slightly purple coloured energy erected its self around her.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack cried out. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"A barrier. To keep me safe from you...the Initiative." Willow stated.  
  
"Willow I can assure you that we are not and do not belong to the Initiative. I believe that it is time to tell you who we really are."  
  
"General, are you sure that we should..."  
  
"It's alright Colonel Its only fair. We know everything there is to know about her, its time that we share that courtesy."  
  
"Yes, I agree that we should share our knowledge." Teal'c spoke up. "For example Willow Rosenberg is it not true that you once claimed that in another dimension similar to our own vampires rode people like trained miniature equestrians?"  
  
Willow blushed violently.  
  
"Because the Goa'uld have used human slaves for many purposes over the ages but never have they used them as a mode of transportation. Tell me was it very effective use of transportation?"  
  
Willow was still blushing violently and began to relax, but she didn't let her barrier down but leaned back in her chair to listen to what they decided to tell her.  
  
- - - ~*~*~*~*~*~ - - - Colorado  
  
"Miss. Rosenberg...Willow are you alright?" The General asked cautiously, while looking between Willow and the worried glances of Janet.  
  
Doctor Fraiser, General Hammond and all of SG1 had just spent the past three hours recalling their entire history to the currently silent red head. Willow was floored, there was just so many things to absorb right now... like that aliens were real... that one was a shocker. But above everything she heard, above learning about the new people's, lands, and technologies they had encountered and the experiences they had lived she now understood one thing. Why she was to be bound to Daniel.  
  
Daniel.  
  
Poor, sweet Daniel who had lived through just as much heartbreak as she had. They both lived dangerous lives and would probably live the same life expectancy anyway...  
  
Willow shuddered as she experienced a mental rush. She knew how to bind herself with Daniel. Willow muttered a couple of words and the shield disappeared.  
  
"Willow," Janet began to ask but was shot down quickly by Willow with a bright smile.  
  
Willow stood up and everyone else followed suit. They watched as she walked around the table towards Daniel. She stood in front of his for a moment just staring into his eyes, before taking his head in both her hands and bending it down slightly. Willow placed the softest kiss onto Daniel's forehead and the room exploded in a flash of bright white light for a moment before returning to normal. Willow released Daniel and he stared at he quizzically.  
  
"Wha-what just happened here?"  
  
"I uhh, I bound myself to you," Willow replied quickly regaining her old sense of shyness.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"D-Don't worry, it IS permanent but it won't affect your life at all! See all it means is that when you die, I die, cause I can't like die on my own anymore. And I need to die at some point because no one can live forever and the PTB have things for me to do after I die so its not like I'll be unhappy or anything cause I'll still have things to do...Sorry Willow babble, I'll shut up now."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you and I are bound together until I die, in which case you'll die too because you made a deal with the Powers That Be who say that you are unable to die on your own when the time comes."  
  
"Umm yeah that's pretty much it exactly."  
  
"And there's.... No way to reverse it?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Umm Willow, this may seem like a silly question to you but why me? Why do you have to be bound to me?"  
  
"Because you awoke me. Plus I figure that your kinda my soul mate too. Kinda convenient really."  
  
"Ugh General I think that we should take a break," Jack offered up heartily in order to break the tension.  
  
"Agreed, go get some rest everyone, we'll meet again tomorrow. Same Time."  
  
And with that Janet silently took Willow by the arm and led her back to the med lab while everyone else filed out leaving Daniel alone in his thoughts. 


	12. Farewell's And Forevers

It had been two days since Willows briefing with SG1 and Doctor Fraiser had just declared her to be up to full strength again. She was just coming out of informal meeting with General Hammond and was going to teleport to L.A.... After she went to see Daniel. Even though she promised the General she would come back as soon as she was satisfied that her friends would be alright with the things she and the General discussed she still wanted to see Daniel. Willow hadn't seen him since she was ushered out of the briefing room and he hadn't come to visit her in the med lab. She was dying to just see him, if only for a moment.  
  
So there she was standing in front of the door to his office. She had already said goodbye to everyone with promises of returning soon. She raised her right hand hesitantly and knocked. The door swung open quickly and softly.  
  
"Willow"  
  
"Hi Daniel, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, have a seat," he said quickly standing aside so she could pass into the room. He quickly closed the door, and rushed over to the couch to pick up a couple stacks of books so that she could sit down. They both sat down and looked at each other.  
  
"Look Willow I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a couple days, I-I just needed some time to think, please forgive me."  
  
"Hey it's OK, I understand, I didn't even tell you what I was doing to you or asked you how you felt about it. And I should of. I'm sorry Daniel, I can't undo it but I'll understand if you never want to see me again, cause you won't ever have to..."  
  
"Willow"  
  
"Sorry, I'm babbling again aren't I? I tend to do that a lot, and I'm kinda nervous..."  
  
Daniel put his finger to her lips, "Willow, what if I want to see you again? What if I do understand and want you to stay with me and never leave?"  
  
Willow was flabbergasted and just stared at Daniel in disbelief, 'did he really mean what he was saying?' she wondered to herself. But her self- reflection was cut off by the soft sensations of lips on hers. Willow quickly deepened the kiss and soon the two were kissing with such passion and desire that they didn't even notice the rest of the books from the couch hitting the floor with loud bangs. Meanwhile Daniel was gently easing Willow on her back, never once breaking their kiss.  
  
They were so engrossed in one another, clinging to each other like they were trying to fit in the same skin. They barely broke their kisses to breathe as they managed to send the remaining couple of books from the couch to the floor with loud ringing thuds. Willow and Daniel also didn't notice the door to Daniel's office being forced open Jack, Sam, and Teal'c.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, sighed and shouted. "Jesus, why don't you two just get a room!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Startled by Jack's yelling Daniel fell off of Willow/the couch and onto the floor less then gracefully emitting a loud 'oomph'  
  
"Umm hi everyone," Willow said meekly as she quickly sat up and began smoothing out her clothes.  
  
Daniel leapt to his feet. "Uhh hi, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We heard some banging sounds and thought Daniel was in trouble." Jack said cautiously before adding quietly. "We just assumed the wrong kind of banging..." Sam smacked Jack on the arm before adding, "We'll just be on our way then, have fun with your friends in Los Angelos Willow. We'll be awaiting your return." Willow exchanged smiles with Sam, Jack and Teal'c before they turned and walked out the door. Daniel turned to Willow.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"A couple of weeks at least. I need to see them Daniel, I need to see that they're happy and healthy. We didn't exactly get much of a chance to bond the last time I was there."  
  
"I know it's such a short amount of time but it will feel like forever, and I'll still miss you...goodbye Willow. Have lots of fun with your friends."  
  
"Let's not call it goodbye please. Can't we just say farewell and until then?"  
  
"All right", Daniel said with a sad smile. "Farewell Willow. I love you"  
  
"Farewell Daniel. I love you too."  
  
The two leaned forward and shared a brief kiss before pulling away. Willow mumbled the few words needed before the room filled with a flash of bright light and Daniel was left standing all alone. 


End file.
